nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Williams
(also known as JessicaFin23) is an Australian-American wiki user who has contributed to many wikis. Currently, she is resided in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Biography and personality Jenny has contributed to many wikis, so some users might be familiar with her name. She is able to edit more than 5 wiki pages in less than a minute, because she claims to be quite fast when it comes to typing and writing. During her free time, she enjoys reading books, finding information on topics that she's interested in, and working on wikis. When Jenny was young, she was quite shy and insecure, because she was worried that some kids, popular or not-so popular, would make fun of her for her geekiness, perespective in life, and accent. However, over time, Jenny became more social and interacted with others more. And even though she's slightly shy at times, she also has a cheerful, humorous side. Jenny also has a sense of quick-thinking ingenuity, and she can come up with plans very quickly. Jenny is intelligent, compassionate, and rational. She's known to be extremely "genre savvy", as she has contributed to many different wikis. She has a savvy brain and useful research techniques, as she often uses wikis for research on topics she's interested in. Jenny's best skills are her mental intellect and persistence. During the situations she gets into, she is able to get out using her quick and clever thinking. She thinks very logically and rational compared to those around her, and she displays a high level of intelligence and maturity. She is very capable of defending vandals off wikis. Jenny has a great level of academic intelligence. She's very resourceful and she has the ability to outwit others. Trivia *Her full name is Jennifer Alice Williams. Memorable Quotes "If you think your wiki is too small, simply make it bigger." "Don't give up on what you do best." "When you look ahead into the future, you'll be able to see all the wonderful possibilities that come from your imagination." Tropes Around Jenny *The Ace: She's very skilled and educated, especially with writing. *Adorkable: While Jenny may be a bit of a geek, she is a fairly nice person. *Aloof Dark-Haired Girl: She's a brunette and very mature. *Australian Accent: She has this type of accent, coming from an Australian descent. However, sometimes her accent has a bit of Brooklyn in it as well. *Awesome Aussie: Well, she's half-Aussie, but still awesome. *Awesomeness By Analysis: Jenny sometimes tends to make an analysis while doing something mundane. *Badass Bookworm: Jenny enjoys reading and studying when she's not busy working on wikis. Her ability to memorize what she's read or studied is what makes her so knowledge oriented. *Berserk Button: Don't vandalize pages or break the wiki's rules when Jenny is around, or you will be sorry. *Beware the Quiet Ones: Jenny is usually a polite, quiet, reserved, and friendly person, but if you vandalize or misbehave on any wiki, she'll block you or report to the admins if she has the chance. *Brainy Brunette *Brown Eyes: The color of Jenny's eyes show her down-to-earth and intelligent qualities. *But I Read a Book About It: She's extremely book-smart. She even uses a dictionary to look up new words. *Character Tics: Jenny has a habit of clicking her mechanical pen repeatedly when in deep thought. *Child Prodigy: Jenny has been undoubtedly a genius, even when she was young. *Cloudcuckoolander's Minder: She often plays this to anyone who needs her help, with varying degrees of success. *The Comically Serious: Even though Jenny is smart and mature, she does have some goofiness hidden inside of her. *Curtains Match the Window: Jenny has both brown hair and brown eyes. *Cute Bookworm: Naturally, Jenny is a kindhearted and compassionate woman that always strives to do well academically. *The Cynic: She can be very cynical about certain people and often, she's proven right. *Deadpan Snarker: Jenny is quite quick-witted and calm. She also sometimes tends to make sarcastic remarks. *Determinator: Jenny almost never gives up. *Dull Surprise: She doesn't express herself emotionally, and when she sees or hears something shocking, she'll still retain her calm, composed demeanor and say things like "Oh, really?" *Genius Book Club: When she isn't busy working on wikis or writing stories, she often reads a lot. Some of the books she reads are at high school or college level, which shows how prolific she is. *Genre Savvy: Jenny is always interested in all different kinds of topics, and she uses wikis to research them. *Grammar Nazi: She's concerned with proper grammar, and tries to make sure that everyone uses it when they're writing. She often checks pages to make sure they don't have any spelling errors, improper punctuation, or anything like that. *I Am What I Am: She doesn't care if some people consider her as a geek or a know-it-all, because she knows that's the way she is, and she's never willing to change for anyone. *Insufferable Genius: She is sometimes prone to this. *Leitmotif: A piano piece with a straight rhythm and a calm flow, with little touches of impressionism and ragtime, which suits her calm, stoic demeanor and high intelligence. *Meganekko: Jenny usually wears glasses, but wears contacts on some occasions. *Nerd: She's quite nerdy, but she's very proud of it. *Nice Girl: While Jenny is kind of geeky and always calm and stoic, she's usually friendly and kindhearted. *Only Sane Woman: She's fairly level-headed compared to other people around her. *Purely Aesthetic Glasses: She usually wears glasses because she's nearsighted, but they actually make her look as smart and sophisticated as she already is. *Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness: Not to an excess, but she has a very advanced vocabulary and uses proper grammar at all times. *The Smart Girl: She is very intelligent, and others can turn to her when something technical needs attention. *Smart People Wear Glasses: She sometimes wears glasses and is shown to be quite intelligent. *The Stoic: She almost always keeps her cool. *Stoic Spectacles: A rare female example. She usually wears glasses and is always blunt. *Straight Man: She takes writing and contributing to wikis rather seriously. *Sugar and Ice Personality: Although she comes across as stoic and aloof, she actually has a kind, caring heart. *The Glasses Gotta Go: She occasionally switches from glasses to contacts. *The Tomboy: While Jenny is a bit of a nerd, she's also a bit tomboyish. Gallery Category:Female Users Category:1990 births Category:July births Category:People from USA